Dear Arthur, Please Come Home
by Mars and Kitkat
Summary: When Alfred was only the mere age of 6, he lost his older brother. While, at first, he thought it was a simply the other's ignorance making him forget how to get home, it is soon revealed what really happened. Many years pass, and the subject is brought up once more to the now grown American. Will he finally learn the truth behind his brother's disappearance? FrUk HumanAU Bro!UsUk


**Rating: T**  
**Warnings: Language **

**Plot: When Alfred was only the mere age of 6, he lost his older brother. While, at first, he thought it was a simply the other's ignorance making him forget how to get home, it is soon revealed what really happened. **

**Many years pass, and the subject of Arthur Kirkland is brought up once more to the now grown American. Will he finally learn the truth behind his brother's disappearance? **

* * *

**Yes, this is a rather unrefined plot, but I also started writing the letters without a plot in mind. I simply really wanted to do something from the perspective of young!Alfred. **

* * *

Dear Arthur,

Where have you gone? Matthew and I have been waiting for days for you to come back. You said you'd be home, but when? Did you get lost? If you did, please come home soon!

I remember you telling me that, if you leave letters out on your door-step, fairies take them to the person you want them to be taken to. So that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm going to write you a letter every day until you come home. Mattie said we should call Francis or Antonio, since you said they were the best people to call if there was an emergency. But I'm sure you'll be back once you get my letter, right?

We're still waiting!

Love,

Alfred

* * *

Dear Arthur,

Francis came by today. He was worried. He went through your boxes upstairs in your room, even though I told him you didn't want us to. He said it was important if you wanted to come home, so I let him keep looking. Mattie and I went downstairs and called Antonio and that annoying guy Gilbert like he told us to. They came by, too. It was weird.

The letter is still sitting on the door-step. Maybe the mailman fairy is busy? Oh well! I'm sure she'll give you my letter soon. Then you'll come home to us, right?

Love,

Alfred

* * *

Dear Arthur,

Francis came back again, and he brought Michelle. She doesn't speak much English, but she's better now than she was before. She told me and Mattie that scary men came by her house and she had to stay in her room. She heard your name.

Also, my tooth felt out today! I was real excited. But you have to be here if I want to give it to the tooth fairy. It's our special thing!

I hope these letters get delivered soon!

Love,

Alfred

* * *

Dear Arthur,

The scary men came by today, but Francis wasn't there. Instead they asked Mattie and me where we last saw you. I said you were going to the store to get your pasgetthi. They also asked where you kept your special books you often wrote in. I said I didn't know, but I secretly hid them under my bed. I know how much you love them.

It's been a whole week since you were gone. Are you hiding from something? Sometimes, when Mattie plays hide-n-seek with me, I forget to find him. But he comes out an hour later.

Please, Arthur. Will you come out of hiding and come home? I miss you.

I want my big brother back.

Love,

Alfred

* * *

Dear Arthur,

Michelle and Francis and Antonio and Gilbert and Lizzie and a whole bunch of people came by today. Everyone was crying. I don't know why, but it still made my cry. No one told me why they started packing your stuff. They didn't say why they helped me pack mine. But even if I had no reason to be sad, I still was.

They said they'll explain it to me tomorrow. For now, everyone's giving me and Mattie lots of hugs and sitting in the front room talking quietly. I had to take that grumpy Lovino kid and his brother and Mattie and Michelle to my room to play. I tried to sneak down and listen, but there was that huge guy that's always wearing a hat that thinks he's so tough guarding the stairs, and I got sent back.

Arthur, what about the fairies? Have you gotten these yet? Did she just tell you what they said? I put them out, but they just got really wet. When does the fairy come by? I really want you to get these.

Love,

Alfred.

* * *

Dear Arthur,

They told me why they were crying.

They told my you hadn't gotten lost.

They told me you weren't coming back.

They told me you couldn't come back.

No one said it, but I know what they were telling me.

They were telling me you were dead.

No one knows what happened. But I think Francis does. He was the only one who wasn't crying.

Tomorrow is your funeral. Arthur, I'm scared. I have to talk about you. But I can't. I know you're not dead. You're Arthur, and you're the toughest big brother alive! You can't die like that. But I miss you. That's why I'm crying.

They're making me wear all black. It doesn't seem right for your funeral. It seems like we should be wearing bright red and green.

But, like, Lovino said to me the other day.

What does a 6 year old know?

Love,

Alfred.


End file.
